


I Need You

by SwanQueen4tw



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: F/F, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen4tw/pseuds/SwanQueen4tw
Summary: A different version of Tessa’s kidnapping and what happens afterwards. Contains spoilers from the 12/10/18 episode.





	1. Chapter 1

 As I waited for Tessa to arrive, I kept checking my phone. _Nothing._ The entire time I talked to Kyle something felt off. Something bad. Glancing towards the door, Rey walked in. A defeated look on his face. “Mariah, hey.”

 “Hey.”

 It didn’t take a master detective to see I was upset. “Everything alright?”

 “It’s been kind of a rough day.”

“Same.” Rey swayed foot to foot.

“Is the JT case still messing with you?”

“Every time I think I’m close to solving it, it goes sideways. I can’t trust what anybody tells me.”

“Yeah, I feel you.” Turning my empty cup in my hands, I shrugged.

“I hope your night gets better than your day.” He offered.

“I’m not holding out hope.”

Before walking into the main area, he stopped and turned back to me. “May I ask a very personal question? Not about your mother.”

Wanting to get mind off of this dreadful feeling I had, I agreed. “Sure. Take a seat.”

Sitting, the detective studied me a moment. “it’s came up talking with Lola that you're dating another woman, Tessa Porter.”

_Of course! This is what he asks! Out of everything, he brings this up._ “Yes, I'm currently dating her. Why?”

“I just wanted to congratulate you. It takes a lot to admit that you're different. Especially if you're in the spotlight.”

“So far there's not been a question here.”

“I don't think it was really a question I had but more of a congratulations. Up until recently, the two of you seem quite happy together. There's a bond there that seems unbreakable.” _If only he knew._ “Either way, I hope your night gets better.”

“Yours too.”

Moments later, my phone rang. _It’s Tessa._ “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you to show up?” Irritation was clear.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” Tessa sobbed. “There was a bag over my head. And a car and I don’t know where I am.”

Panic started setting in. “Wait. Slow down! Slow down! What happened?”

“I don’t know where I am and I’m so cold!” Her voice was choked as she tried getting the words out.

“Stay right where you are.” Grabbing my coat, I started out the door. “I’ll track your phone. I’m coming to get you.”

Pulling up to the location Tessa's phone was pinged at, I saw her lying motionless in my headlights. Pushing open my door, I ran. “Tessa!” Shaking the taller woman, I tried getting her to wake up. “Tessa! Tessa! Wake up!” A pain like I had never felt before clinched my chest. “You can't die on me! Please, Tessa!” The glow of her phone caught my eye. Leaning her against me, I read what she had typed.

_I love you, Mariah. More than anything. I know I've done terrible things to you and that I don't deserve you. No matter how much you hate me, I will always love you. Xo Tessa_

Tears streamed down my cheeks. “No. No. You are not dying tonight!” Getting to my feet, I carried Tessa to the car. Putting her in the passenger seat, I blasted the heat towards her. “You have got to hold on, Tessa. I need you to hold on.” Guilt caused waves of nausea to churn my stomach. _I can't believe I was about to break up with her. And that I've been acting like a child. I tormented Sharon when I came here. I'm no saint._ “Damn it!” Slamming my fist against the steering wheel, I winced in pain.

“Don't do that. You'll hurt yourself…” Tessa's words were nearly a whisper.

“Tessa!” Pulling over, I unbuckled my seatbelt and hugged the woman tightly. Burying my face in her neck. “You're alive! Thank God!” Kissing the trembling woman, I'm not sure how many times, I started crying all over again. “I'm sorry I've treated you like shit. You don't deserve that.” Hugging her again, I squeezed a little too hard.

“Ow. All the yoga I dragged you to works…”

“Sorry.” Cupping the woman's face, I looked for any abrasions. When I didn't see any, I dug around in the glove box for hand warmers. “Put this on your neck. It'll warm you up.” Taking the small pad, Tessa placed it under her scarf. “What happened?”

“It’s all my fault. I’m an awful person and I tried to change and then I can’t.” Clearing her throat, she tried composing herself but failed.

Pulling her back into my arms, I let Tessa cry. “Okay, whatever happened people make mistakes. It’s fine. This is not your fault.”

Letting her head rest on my shoulder, Tessa sniffled. “I blackmailed the woman who took me in. I knew that they would be scared but I did it anyway. And Sharon, she’s been so amazing to me. All these women were trying to do was stand up to a bad person and I tried to profit off of it.”

“Whatever happened here tonight, whoever did this to you, you don’t deserve this. You didn’t earn being dumped here by some thugs.”

“It was Nikki and Victoria.” Her voice trailed off.  

“What?”

“They think I moved JT’s body. And I know that’s who they think I am but I’m not.”

“I know. I know. Okay?”

“Okay...” Looking up at me, Tessa’s voice softened. “You didn’t think that I could blackmail your mom but I did. I mean,” she looked away. “Who knows what I’m capable of?”

“I know that it wasn’t you.”

“The way that they looked at me. It was like they think I have an evil inside of me. What it they’re right?”

“Hey, hey, look at me. Look at me.” Tilting the woman’s chin, I forced her to meet my gaze. “You are not evil. Okay? You’ve had to protect yourself. You’ve had to protect your sister. And you’ve lived in a world where it is take or be taken. Alright, and you don’t have to live in that world anymore. Even if…” My voice trailed off remembering why I had called Tessa to Crimson Lights.

“What? Even if what?”

“Even if we’re not together…”

Lifting her head off my shoulder, Tessa coughed. “You’re leaving me?”

“That’s why I, um, needed to see you today. I wanted to tell you that I can’t do this anymore.”

Anguish washed over the woman’s face. “You’re right. I will, I will leave you alone and you’ll never have to see my face again.”

“You didn’t let me finish. The thing is,” I cupped the woman’s face. I met her gaze before continuing. “I need your face. I need you and I know that now.” Bowing her head, Tessa leaned into my touch. “So, you can’t go. Okay? And I’m not going to leave.” Kissing the sniffling woman, I tried expressing how sorry I was. How stupid I was. And how wrong I was for thinking I could live without the dark-haired musician who had turned my life upside down. Wrapping Tessa in my arms, she buried her face in my neck and sobbed.

The more I thought about what Tessa told me they did to her, darkness and anger burnt through my veins. Picking up on the difference, Tessa leaned back. “Mariah? Are you okay?” Taking my clenched fist in her trembling hands, Tessa tried gaining my attention. “You're starting to scare me.”

“I'm sorry.” Unclenching my hand, I entwined our fingers. “Let's get you home and warmed up.”

“Will you stay with me? That look in your eyes...you're out for blood.”

“Do you blame me?” My voice was flat.

“No, but I don't want you to do something you'll regret. It's over. They know I didn't move JT's body.”

“It's my turn to protect you.” Kissing the back of Tessa's hand, I drove in silence.

“You didn't answer my question. Will you stay with me tonight?”

“I will.” Squeezing the woman's hand, I tried reassuring her. “What I said earlier about not doing this anymore, forget I ever said it.”

“I don't blame you for wanting to leave me, Mariah. Just please, stay with me tonight at the very least.”

“I'm not leaving. The only way I'll be leaving is with you by my side. I meant what I said. I need you. That became glaringly obvious when I thought you were dead.”

“I thought I might…” Tessa's voice trailed off. “Wait, you have a tracker on my phone?”

“Uh…. Can we not talk about that right now?”

A soft chuckle escaped Tessa's throat. “You've been keeping an eye on me. But not for your Mom.”

Giving in, I mumbled. “Only because I was going to follow your ass if you left town.”

“That's the sweetest most stalkery thing I've ever heard.”

Entering the apartment, I made sure both locks were turned before getting Tessa situated on the couch. After unfolding the bed, I helped the taller woman get comfortable amongst the pillows. I wrapped the green throw over her, tucking it around her shoulders and chin. Cupping her face, I kissed Tessa’s hair. “Tea?”

“Please.” Worried eyes followed me as I entered the kitchen. “Mariah, what are you going to do? I know that look. You’re planning something.”

“It’s probably best that you don’t know.”

“Isn’t that thought process what got us into this situation?”

Turning on my heels, I started to argue but stopped. “You’re right.” Going to sit on the armrest, I looked down at the frazzled woman. “I’m going to rip them to shreds for this.”

“Mariah-“

“Or at least make sure they never come near you again.” Leaning down, I kissed Tessa’s forehead.

“As amazing as that sounds, you promised to stay tonight. You need to cool off before confronting Sharon.”

“And I will. I’m not letting you out of my sight for a while.” Hearing the kettle whistle, I went to make the tea.

Rejoining Tessa, I offered her a cup. “Thank you.”

“Welcome.” Sitting on the edge of the bed, I sipped my tea. We drank our tea in silence, thinking about tonight’s events.

Finishing her cup, Tessa took my empty one and placed them on the floor. “Let’s get some rest.”

Meeting the woman’s gaze, I bit my lip. “You really want to sleep in the same bed even after what I said? And what Sharon did to you?”

“I love you, Mariah. Two wrongs don’t make a right but I don’t hold what Sharon does against you. I’ve given you plenty of reason to walk away. I’m just lucky you haven’t.” Flipping back the covers, Tessa patted the area beside her. “We’ll get through this, together.”

Crawling in beside Tessa, I snuggled into her. “Aren’t I supposed to be comforting you?”

A soft chuckle escaped the musician’s throat. “We’ll comfort each other.” Wrapping her arm around me, Tessa pulled me closer. “I’m glad you’re not leaving.”

“There’s no way I could.” Unwillingly, I got up to flip off the lights. Crawling back into bed, I snuggled back into Tessa’s embrace. “Goodnight, Tessa.”

“Goodnight, Mariah.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of people asked for a second chapter so here it is.

The next morning, I woke with Tessa snuggled against me. Her head nestled in my neck and an arm wrapped around my me. A soft whimper escaped her throat as her grip tightened. “No…please…”

          “Tessa,” I shook the woman gently. “Hey, wake up. You’re having a bad dream.”

“Stop!” Her brow furrowed, grip tightening more.

I shook her a little harder this time. “Tessa.”

          Jumping, she looked around the apartment, a thin layer of sweat covered her temples. Looking down at me, Tessa’s nose started to become pink. “Mariah…”

          “You were having a bad dream.” Tucking hair behind her ear, I cupped her cheek. “You’re okay. I’m right here.”

          “Thank you.” Clinging to me, Tessa buried her face in my neck. _They’re going to pay for this. They had no right to torment Tessa like this._ Leaning back, the musician met my gaze. “You have that look again… Mariah, what are you planning?”

          “I need to have a conversation with Sharon.” I paused. “I know you didn’t mention her being there last night. You’re trying to protect me even now.”

 

          “She didn’t like what Nikki and Victoria were doing.”

          “She’s a social worker. She doesn’t get a pass for tormenting you even if she is my mom. She had no right to do that to the woman I love.” A soft smile ghosted Tessa’s lips. “What?”

          “The woman you love.” She quoted me. “In twelve hours, we went from broken up to…back together?” Tessa spoke with caution.

          I shrugged. “Yeah, can we forget that little section of conversation?”

          “As much as you want to, we can’t. Not being honest with each other is what got us here. Mariah, I’m very damaged. There are things in my past that are starting to creep up on me because of last night. I know you want to talk about it because you think it’ll help. Right now, though, I can’t talk about it. It’s not because I don’t love you. It’s just…I’m not the type who can open up that easily. I love you. I really do. But I can’t talk about it right now.”

          “I’ll be here when you can talk about it.”

          Cupping my cheek, Tessa smiled. “One more reason why I love you.”

          Leaning into her touch, I couldn’t help but get a little lost. “A new beginning?”

          “What?” Tessa’s brow creased.

          “For us. Everything is on the table right now. As long as we keep it that way, we’ll make it.”

          “All I can do is try. I want to. I really do. But-“

          “Your walls haven’t come down as well as mine did.” I offered.

          “Exactly.” Kissing my forehead, the musician sighed. “You’ve changed me so much already.”

          “I’ve not changed you. You’ve changed because you wanted to. I’ve noticed it.” I paused, realizing what time it was. “Will you be okay here alone? I doubt you want to go to Crimson Lights.”

          “Even if I asked you, you wouldn’t drop this would you?”

          “I can’t drop it. I’m sorry.”

Thinking a moment, Tessa shrugged. “Honestly, I’m not sure. All I know is: I don’t want to be alone.”

          “It won’t take long. Maybe Lola can hangout for a little. Just while I talk with Sharon.”

          “I think I’ll be fine. But I need to shower first.”

          “Of course.” Tilting the woman’s face, I kissed her softly. “Whatever you need.”

Entering Crimson Lights, I laced my arm through Tessa’s to reassure her. “It’s okay. Nothing will happen in public.” Walking towards the counter, the blood drained from Sharon’s face when she saw us.

          “Mariah? Tessa?” Kyle called from a corner table. Approaching him, his brow creased. “Uh…”

          “Long story. Are you going to be here for ten or so minutes?”

          “Yeah. I’m meeting Lola.” Picking up on my irritation, Kyle continued. “Take a seat.” Pushing out an empty chair with his foot, he offered it.

          “I’ll get you some coffee.” Quickly, I kissed Tessa’s hair. “Be right back.”

          “Hey Linsey, can I get two regulars?”

          “Sure! I’ll take them to the table.”

          “Thank you.” I followed Sharon into the main office and closed the door behind me. “We need to talk.”

          “Mariah-“

          “No! You’re not going to speak until spoken to.” Sharon’s eyes grew. “Oh, yeah. I know about what you and your little murder club did to Tessa last night.”

          “Mariah, we needed to-“

          “I can’t believe you did this! How could you? You work with battered women. Women who have been traumatized. How could you tie up the woman I love, torment her, take her into the woods, and leave her there to freeze! When I found her, I thought she was dead!” Pain filled my chest remembering last night.

          “We needed to make sure she didn’t know where JT’s body was.”

          “She told you she didn’t know where he was.”

          “She’s lied before. Multiple times!”

          “Like you’re any better?!” I tried calming myself but all I saw was red. “You’re just as bad as Ian Ward! You’re trying to manipulate me. I can understand why Nikki protected Victoria. I can understand why you didn’t go to the police. But I can’t understand why you thought doing that to Tessa would help. You made this personal. And now you’re going to pay.” Glancing towards the vent, I laughed sarcastically. “Hopefully Rey isn’t home. Sound travels from here directly into his apartment.” With that, I walked out of the office. _If growing up in a cult has taught me anything, it’s that psychological war fare is just as bad, if not worse, than physical._

          “Mariah!” Sharon called after me but stopped realizing others were in the shop.

          “Is everything okay?” Tessa watched as I sat beside her.

          Taking the woman’s hand, I smiled. “It will be.”

          As if on cue, the protective detective walked in the door. Lola right behind him. “Mariah…” Tessa’s eyes grew.

          “Not me. It’s his normal time for a coffee run.”

          “Mariah, Tessa, Kyle.” Rey gave a simple nod.

          “Hey.” We answered as a group.

          “Did your night get any better?” Rey asked.

          “It got worse before it got better. But it’s on the mend. Yours?”

          “Not great. I’m glad yours got better though.” Glancing around the shop, Rey turned his attention back to us. “Is Sharon here?”

          “Office.” I deadpanned.

          “Thanks.” Placing his order, Rey waited at the counter.

          “So,” Lola’s sights were set on me. “Since I’m not as polite as Kyle, I’m going to ask: what changed from last night to this morning? You and Tessa seem in a better place.”

          “Uh…I was faced with what I thought was a life without Tessa. It changed my tune.”

          Lola smirked. “That doesn’t make much sense but okay. I’m glad?”

          “It’s a long story.”

          “One that neither of you are going to talk about.” Kyle intervened. Turning to Lola, he continued. “Ready to go? I know you can’t be gone from the truck for long.”

          “Yeah, let’s go.” Sliding into her coat, she zipped it. “Can we walk you guys out?”

          “Sure. I don’t have reason to stay.” Standing, I did the same. “Ready to go home?” I smiled down at Tessa.

Curious green eyes stared back at me. “Netflix?” Taking my hand, Tessa got to her feet.

“As long as you wish.” I paused. “Or until our laptops die.”


	3. Chapter 3

It took some coaxing but I finally got Tessa to leave our apartment by herself and meet me at Crimson Lights. Eventually, she agreed because it would be after her job interview. Walking into the patio, I saw the musician hunched over her laptop. “Hi.” Jumping, Tessa looked in my direction, fear in her eyes. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

          “No. It’s…I’ve been jumping sky high anytime anyone come near. I, uh, keep thinking it’s Sharon.”

          “You’re safe, okay?” Kissing raven hair, I slid out of my coat and scarf. Taking a seat, I tried not to let my anger for the women show in front of Tessa.

          “I don’t think I’ll ever feel safe again.” Closing her laptop, Tessa tried to smile. “Especially, not here. Was there nowhere else we could meet?”

          “You’ll be fine. You’re with me. And I’ve got your back.” Meeting Tessa’s gaze, I became serious. “Always.” Noticing the laptop, I tried changing the subject. “What are you working on?”

          “Just sending out resumes and filling out job applications.”

          “They’re still hiring for holiday staff at the CGAC. What happened to that?”

          “You know, I memorized that menu like the back of my hand. I knew it backwards, forwards, plus my interview could not have gone better. The manager loved me and said I had great energy and that I’d be the perfect fit.”

          “Okay, so what happened?”

          “I didn’t hear back.” Deflating, Tessa sighed. “I guess, uh, it just didn’t work out.” Fidgeting, the younger woman looked down a moment. “Don’t worry. I will find another job. I always land on my feet.”

          “There’s something you’re not telling me. And don’t pretend there’s not. I know that look by now.”

          “It’s nothing…”

          “It’s not. I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what it is. We need to be honest with each other.”

          Biting her lip, Tessa finally gave in. “I ran into Sharon at the club. And she hates me. She will always hate me. And I have to figure out a way of living with that while living with her daughter.”

          “Wait, what did she do?”

          “No. It’s, it’s over. It’s fine. But we’re not.” Reaching for my arm, Tessa squeezed.

          “When did you see her?” _Tessa’s trying her hardest to calm me down. She knows how angry I am._

          “After my interview…”

          “She is out of control. Tessa, I know exactly why you didn’t get that job. Sharon sabotaged your interview.” Leaning back, I folded my arms. Anger was boiling inside of me. _I can’t believe she did this!_

          Tessa’s brow creased as her head tilted. “What? I know that look. Mariah?” A nervous smile ghosted the musician’s face.

          “I know a job that pays well and that Sharon can’t mess with.” _This will take some work but I know Tessa will come around to the idea._

          Intrigue was clear on the woman’s face. “Where?”

          With a soft smile, I spoke. “GC Buzz. It’s my show. I’ll hire whoever the fuck I want.”

          “Mariah, I love your enthusiasm but-“

          “It’s not a charity thing. I need desperate help scheduling and some other behind the scenes stuff. You wouldn’t be in front of a camera. I know how much you hate that.” Letting the new information sink in, I watched as Tessa mulled over my offer. “I want to help you but I can’t do that unless I know everything. What exactly did Sharon say to you at the club?”

          The musician studied me a few minutes before giving in. She knew I wasn’t going to drop this. “After I was done with my interview, I saw her by the bar. I walked up and wanted to talk to her about you. She accused me of stalking her. I said no, that I was applying for a job. Sharon made it rather clear that you were going to break up with me that night. Asked why I was still here. I said because I love you. She then accused me of having no dignity and said I was a special kind of smart. Not smart enough to leave but smart enough to stay because you’re only with me out of guilt.”

That same anger started again. “I’m not with you out of guilt. I want you to know that.”

          “I know.” Tessa smiled, placing her hand on mine. “It’s good to hear that though.” Toying with her ring, she continued. “I leveled with Sharon. I said that whether she liked it or not, we loved each other. That she wasn’t hurting me by not accepting that but she was hurting you. That she was ruining the relationship you both worked so hard to get.”  

          “I’m torn between wanting to stay here and dare her to say a word when she sees us or just going home.”

          “My vote is going home. We can curl up under the green blanket and watch something.” Smiling that damn have grin, Tessa knew I couldn’t resist an invitation like that. “You know you wanna. We’ve got lots to catch up on.”

          Shaking my head, I laughed. “Okay. Let’s go home. I’ll draw up your GC Buzz contract tonight. You can start next week.” Standing, I slid into my coat.

          “So, I’m going to be sleeping with my boss. Isn’t that really bad and against policy?”

          Pulling Tessa to her feet, I wrapped my arms around her neck. “It’s very much against policy but…you seem like the type who likes breaking rules. Besides,” tangling my fingers in raven locks, I continued. “As long as there’s no sex on sight, we’ll be fine.” _Having her this close, I can’t not kiss her._ Throwing caution to the wind, I kissed my girlfriend quickly.

          Entering the apartment, each of us tossed our jackets over a chair. “I’ll make cocoa while you find something to watch. Popcorn?”

          “Can you make the cocoa with red wine? Like that recipe we found.”

          “Sure. It’ll take an hour though. If you want the crock pot version with actual chocolate pieces melted. But, it’s up to you.”

          “Hmmm. There has to be a quicker way to make it.” Pulling out her phone, Tessa turned to Google for help.

          “Or we could just skip the cocoa and just do red wine and popcorn?” Pulling down two glasses, I searched for a corkscrew.

          “We drink a lot of wine.” Turning, Tessa shrugged. “Can we just cuddle and watch a movie? No food or anything.”

          “Of course.” Exiting the kitchen, I rounded the couch. Tessa held up the blanket for me. Snuggling against the taller woman, she wrapped me in her arms. “This is perfect.”

          “Even for someone who was about to break up with me?” Sarcasm dripped in Tessa’s voice.

_She’s got that smirk too. It’s not fair that she’s this sexy!_ “Someone’s feeling a little better.” I paused. “Smart-Ass.”

          “You love it.” Kissing my hair, Tessa became serious. “Mariah, I know that look from earlier and I know how stubborn you are. You have to promise me one thing.”

          “What?” Shifting, I met the musician’s tender gaze.

          “You cannot push your mother away because of me. You have to promise me that you will eventually answer the phone for her. Ignoring her calls for a little while will be okay but not forever.”

          “But she shouldn’t have done that to you.”

          “I know and I agree with you. But, she’s your mother. Both of you love each other no matter what happens. You might have to be the bigger person and accept the idea that she’ll never like me again. I don’t want you to split your life in two but I know you’re going to no matter what I say.”

          “Because I love you.”

          “And I love you too. So much. But, Mariah, I grew up without parents. It was basically just me and Crystal. You found your mother after all those years and have a relationship with her. I don’t want you to ruin that because of me.”

          I stared in disbelief. _Sharon kidnapped her, tied her up, tormented her, and then set her in the middle of nowhere to freeze and yet she’s still trying to reason with me on her behalf._ “You’re truly incredible. You know that?”

          “Why?” She laughed.

          “After everything Sharon has done to you in the past few weeks, you’re still thinking about her feelings.”

          “I’m not that much of a saint. I’m thinking about yours. I know how much she means to you. I don’t want to be the reason your relationship gets ruined. You don’t have to shut her out to prove you’re in my corner.”

          “You won’t be the reason. She will.”

Xxx

          The next morning, Tessa tried her hardest to calm me down before I went to Sharon’s. Taking the raven-haired beauty’s shoulders, I spoke. “I’m just going to talk. No yelling, I promise.”

          Not truly believing me, Tessa smirked. “I know you, Mariah. If she bad mouths me, you’re going to go off. Just don’t say anything you’re going to regret later, okay?”

          “I’ll keep in mind what you said last night. You’re right. I am lucky to have a relationship with Sharon. She’s my mother.”

          “Good.” Fixing my scarf, Tessa pulled me in for a kiss. “Be nice.”

          “I think you secretly love when I wear scarves. Just so you can pull me in.”

          “Mmmaybe. But I also think you’re projecting a little.” With a final kiss, Tessa turned me towards the door. Giving me a light shove. “Go be nice.” She paused. “Or try to.”

          “Try is all I can do.”

          “And I’ll be right here waiting to kiss you on the cheek when you get home. I love you.”

          “Love you too.”

          As I drove towards the ranch, I went over everything I knew. _Everyone in this situation has made mistakes. Victoria for putting up with the abuse, Nikki for killing JT, all of them for not telling the police, Tessa for blackmailing them, and them for kidnapping Tessa. Everyone has done wrong here. Not that I fault Victoria for not getting out. Abuse isn’t black and white. Same thing goes for Nikki protecting her daughter from said abuser. This whole thing is just one huge nightmare._

          Entering the cottage, I saw Sharon sitting at her desk. “We need to talk.”

          Turning, Sharon looked up. “About what? What’s wrong?”

          “Tessa. She is an emotional wreck because of the hell you three inflicted on her.”

          “I’m sure she’ll survive. Vermin normally do.” She scoffed, closing the laptop.

          “Don’t. Don’t talk about her like that!” _Remember what Tessa said and what you promised. No yelling._ Taking a steadying breath, I tried regaining my composure. “Does it even matter to you what kind of trauma you caused?”

          “I wish there were another way of getting the answers we needed, I really do.”

          “So, instead of sitting her down, like an actual human being, asking her questions, you were okay with Nikki and Victoria threatening physical harm or worse?”

          “No.” Sharon’s voice trailed off as she stood.

          “Then what?”

          “We had to make sure she wasn’t the one who moved JT’s body, burnt down the stables, and planted the evidence.”

          “You can do that without kidnapping someone.” Rage started to bubble inside me thinking about Tessa lying there, nearly frozen to death.

          “She’s a liar, Mariah. She blackmailed us. She lied about the money and she lied about the video tape. She’s not this innocent victim she has you thinking she is.”

          “Like you’ve never lied before? To the people you love. You’ve been lying to me for months.” Gradually, my voice got louder. “You took part in a murder and a cover up. Remember that.”   

          “To keep you safe!”

          “You know, you’re the reason Tessa and I are still together. So really, I should be thanking you.”

          “This, I’ve got to hear.”

          “She was on her way to the coffeehouse and I was going to break up with her. But she didn’t show up there. Instead, she called me, sobbing on the phone from the middle of nowhere.”

          “And you dropped everything and ran to the aid of the poor, defenseless scam artist?”

          “She was terrified!” _I need to leave. I really need to go now before I say something I’ll regret._ “And don’t think I don’t know what you did at the club. I know you caused Tessa to not get that job.”

          “I was protecting a business from a thief. She’ll be-“

          “No. I don’t want to hear any more of your excuses.” Storming towards the door, I stopped and looked Sharon dead in the eyes. “But one thing you didn’t count on is: there’s one job in this town that you can’t screw her out of.” With that, I left slamming the door behind me.

          I was fuming the entire way home. Rage seemed to be the only thing I had felt the past few days when it came to my mother. And myself. _How could I have been so stupid? It doesn’t matter now. Tessa is still in my life and we love each other. If Sharon can’t see that and at least be civil then that’s her fault._

           Pushing open the door, I walked in. Tossing my coat across the couch, I ripped off my scarf. “Mariah, what’s wrong? What happ-“ Lunging forward, I planted a hard kiss on Tessa’s lips. Reciprocating, she pulled me against her. A throaty moan vibrated her chest as I ran my tongue along her bottom lip. “Mmm. Nope.” Stepping back, Tessa tried to form a coherent sentence. “What happened?”

          “She’s the reason you didn’t get the job. She didn’t even try to deny it. I’m so sorry.”

          “I’ve hurt her and her daughter quite a bit so…”

          “It’s not even about me.” My brow creased thinking back on the latest events. “She reminds me of Victor with the “protect family” card to justify horrible things.”

          “So, why did you come home and nearly shove me against the wall?” Meeting Tessa’s gaze, a breathy moan escaped me at the thought. “Oooh, I shouldn’t have said that.”

          “No. No, you shouldn’t have.” Needing to cool off, I started for the kitchen. Only to be shoved lightly against the closet door, arms pinned above my head. “Tessa…”

          “What do you need?” Tender green eyes were hungry as they looked me over slowly.

          “You.”

          Dipping her head, Tessa kissed my neck. Moving to my ear, she nipped the tender flesh. “What do you want?” Her voice was low.

          Whimpering shamelessly, I let my head bob to the side giving her access. “You to touch me… To feel something other than rage.”

          “I can help with that.”

          I moaned as Tessa pressed her thigh firmly between mine. “Shit…” Releasing my hands, she worked on the buttons of my shirt. Hungrily, I found Tessa’s lips as I tangled my hands in silky locks. Grinding hard against the woman’s thigh, I gave her dominance of my tongue. “Tessa…” I breathed, needing more.

          Knowing exactly what to do, Tessa kissed down my neck, down my chest, and across my stomach. Kneeling before me, she unbuttoned my pants and pulled them along with my drenched underwear down. Peering upwards, she silently asked for me to step out of the jeans. Lifting one leg over her shoulder, Tessa kissed my inner thigh. The anticipation was killing me. I groaned when a burst of air hit the heated area where I wanted her most. Tangling my fingers in Tessa’s hair again, I moaned finally feeling her tongue.

          “Oh, God…” Thrusting her tongue inside, I whined. Taking hold of my hip, Tessa kept me upright. “Tessaaaa…” I whimpered when the musician enveloped my sensitive pearl with her lips. I wasn’t expecting to be filled with two digits. “FUCK!”

          Finding a rhythm, I worked my hips with Tessa’s motions. _I can’t hold on much longer._ Tightening my grip in dark locks, I pushed harder. Beginning to tremble, Tessa thrusted once more causing me to skyrocket and something to crack. A second later, I found myself against coats and bags. “Are you okay?!” Trying desperately not to laugh, Tessa’s eyes started to tear up from laughter.

          “I’m…fine…” Looking around, it slowly dawned on me what happened. “We…broke the door…”

          “Mmhmm.” Tessa nodded slowly. “Here take my hand.” Pulling me to my feet, the musician looked for any sign of injury. “Are you okay?”

          “I’m fine.” Kicking off my jeans, I grabbed the green blanket to wrap around my waist. “Um…better than our closet anyway.”

          “Think the closet angels will forgive us?”

          Snorting a laugh, I felt my entire neck and face start to burn. “Oh, God…”

          “He can’t help us now.” Tessa deadpanned.

          “Oh, Lord…” I couldn’t help but laugh until my sides hurt. “Now I’m in pain. Oh, geez.” Wiping my eyes, I made my way towards the dresser. “I need sleep before I deal with the door. Maybe Lola can fix it? Or Arturo.”

          “What do we tell them?”

          My head shot up, blood draining from my face. “Nothing! We lie! We lie so much!” Stripping the rest of my clothes away, I pulled a large t-shirt over my head and on some lounging pants. “I can’t believe we broke the door.”

          “You gotta admit, it’s kinda sexy.” Wrapping her arms around me from behind, Tessa let her chin rest on my shoulder. “You’re super cute when you’re embarrassed.”

          “You’re going to tell Lola, aren’t you?” I smiled seeing us in the mirror.

          “You’re going to tell Kyle eventually. He’s your best friend and Lola’s mine.”

          “This is true.” Turning, I wrapped my arms around Tessa. “Let’s get to bed. We have a long day tomorrow.”

          “Maybe we should break the bed next? So, we can get a new one.”

          “TESSA!”


End file.
